


Captured

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Demon Inside [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both sides are determined to get to what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

Isaac sat on a fallen tree trunk staring up at the full moon. He could sense someone else in the woods and knew they were coming for him. He ran his finger over the charm around his neck; the one Scott had given him for his birthday. His mate had no idea he was out here. No clue that he had slipped from their bed.

The presence got closer and Isaac closed his eyes and inhaled their scent. It was familiar, but different at the same time. “Kate.”

“The little wolf all alone?” She asked, swaying into view. “Isn’t your mate worried about you?”

Isaac looked up at her finding it hard to believe that this wasn’t really Stiles standing before him. “He doesn’t know I’m here.”

“He doesn’t?” Kate stepped closer and ran her finger over Isaac’s jawline. “You left the safety of your alpha?”

“Somehow I don’t think that would have stopped you.”

Kate merely smirked, tracing his lips. “You’re more attractive than the body I’m in now,” She said. “Maybe I should ride you instead and it would be such an advantage seeing as your mate is the alpha.”

“Why have you taken Stiles? Why him? Why not someone more powerful?”

“Because his heart is full of darkness,” Kate replied, before letting go of him. “and he is mated to Derek. That was the main reason. I could get closer to him that way. Did you know that destroying a mate can do some wicked things to a wolf?”

“Is that your game then? Kill Stiles and destroy Derek?”

“I plan on killing each and every one of you,” Kate replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a knife. “Then I was thinking of ripping Stiles’ heart out right in front of Derek.”

Isaac made no move to stop her even as she raised the knife. “My pack will take you down.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Kate smirked. She was about to strike when something came out of the woods and tackled her to the ground, smacking the knife from her hands. Isaac watched in shock as Scott pinned the demon down and held a clawed hand around her throat.

“Scott!?”

Scott turned towards him, eyes glowing red. “Did you really think you could slip away undetected, Isaac?” Isaac whimpered softly and bowed his head. He didn’t just anger his mate, he angered his alpha. Scott’s expression softened and he reached out to touch Isaac’s knee. “I’m sorry. Help me with her, please?”

Isaac got up and grabbed the chain hanging out of Scott’s coat. “Got her hands?”

Scott wrapped his hands around Kate’s wrist and held him up for Isaac to chain. Once she was chained, Scott got up and pulled Isaac into his arms and kissed him before resting their foreheads together. “Don’t you ever do that me to again, Isaac. Ever.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Just promise.”

“Oh my God, did I have to get captured by the sappiest couple in the pack?” Kate spat out, rolling her eyes.

Isaac bared his teeth at her, his claws growing. Scott placed his hand on Isaac’s shoulder to calm him. “We need to take her to Chris’, he’ll be better at interrogating her.”

“What about Stiles?” Isaac asked looking up at his mate. “That is still his body.”

Scott frowned. “I don’t want Stiles hurt either, but there is a demon inside of him.”

“And you’re not getting me out of here. I’ve made myself at home here.”

“Shut up, Kate!” Scott growled. He grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her up. “Start walking.” When she refused to move, Scott gave her a shove. “Just because this is my best friend’s body doesn’t mean I will not hurt you. Move!”

They arrived at Chris Argent’s and pushed Kate onto the couch. Chris walked forward and grabbed the demon by her chin, forcing her to look up. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Chris, Stiles is still in there.”

Chris turned to look back at the couple. “I’ll do what I can. You guys get back to your pack. I will let you know when I’ve gotten somewhere.”

Kate started to laugh. “You are not getting anywhere dear brother. You think I’ve forgotten everything we were taught? You will never find Derek, or Danny. And you will never see Stiles alive ever again.”

Chris backhanded her. “Boys, you need to leave.”


End file.
